


Say you're gonna hold my head up

by Peralta_steinfeld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Depression, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, alex is there to help her heal, mild PTSD, sad maggie, they think they're broken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: College AUMaggie is not completely okay but when she meets Alex, maybe she can be for the first time in years.





	1. Chapter 1

'Did you know you're broken?' 

The words pierced through Maggie's skin, as she stood absorbing them. 

Broken.

She'd heard that before. From her parents, from ex girlfriends, from other students. From herself.

'Oh yeah?' She retorted.

Her girlfriend Lauren stood with her arms crossed, and scoffed. 'Yes. Broken, Maggie. Can you even love? What's wrong with you? I'd ask what's wrong with me, but we both know i'm not the only problem here.'

'Then why did you try to fix me if you knew i couldn't be?' Maggie replied, pretending to be bored. 'Why did you bother?'

'I thought you could work it out yourself.' The girl shrugged. 'Evidently not. I wish it wasn't like this Maggie, but it is. I hope one day you'll learn to put yourself back together from whatever broke you. But I cannot deal with this, I'm leaving.'

Maggie shrugged. 'See ya.'

Lauren huffed in annoyance before slamming the door behind her.

The silence hit, and Maggie grabbed the nearest bottle, slamming it into the wall.

'Fuck!' She glanced down at her hand which was now covered in blood. 

She winced in pain, but not bothered enough to clean anything up, and grabbed a jacket before leaving her on campus apartment.

Maggie was a second year college student, and whereas half of the other students decided to live off campus this year, it was cheaper and easier for others to stay in the apartments that the college rent out to second years. She was one of those.

She stood outside in the cold, lighting a cigarette before taking a long drag. It wasn't that she liked smoking, or that she even wanted to do it. It was a distraction...sortof.

'Are you okay?'

Maggie instantly looked up to find a short haired redhead in front of her, head tilted to the side. 'Yeah.'

'Right. So then you know that you're bleeding?' The girl raised an eyebrow.

She glanced back down at her hand to see the blood still running down it. 'Oh right. Yeah, there's that.'

'Look, can I clean it up for you? You shouldn't just let it bleed like that, it looks pretty deep.' Th redhead pointed out, a concerned look on her face.

'I don't even know your name.' Maggie laughed. 'And I should just let you into my place?'

'Alex Danvers.' The girl shrugged. 'How about now?'

Maggie nodded slowly, amused. What did she have to lose?

'Let's go Dr Danvers.' She put out her cigarette, and went back up the steps. 'The name is Maggie Sawyer by the way.'

\-----

'So I'm going to assume that the broken bottle on the floor is the culprit of this injury?' Alex glanced at the mess on the floor.

'Yep.'

The redhead nodded. 'Rough day?'

'Something like that.' She puffed.

Alex grabbed her bag and took out a small first aid bag, causing the other girl to laugh. 'I used to do med but now just bio engineering, now give me your hand.'

'A proposal? Bit soon for that huh?' She teased, giving her hand. 'So you're quite the smarty pants? Medicine and bio engineering?'

'Something like that.' Alex teased back, cleaning the cut.

They sat in silence for a moment whilst Alex carried on attending to Maggie's hand. 

'So what do you study?' 

'Criminal Justice.' 

Alex nodded, bandaging up the hand now. 'Nice. Okay, all done.'

Maggie watched the girl put all of her stuff away, and grab a dustpan and brush and start sweeping up the glass on the floor.

'You don't have to do that.' She protested.

'No it's fine. Don't want you hurting yourself again.' Alex smiled, putting the glass into the bin. 'So, I should go.'

'Yeah. Um, thank you.' Maggie said. 'You really didn't have to do this for me, you don't even know me.'

Alex shrugged. 'A pretty damsel in distress? How could I not help?'

The brunette laughed and rolled her eyes. 'More like a damaged distressed dummy.'

Alex paused, not believing why she would say that about herself. 'Come on, let's go.'

'Um, where?'

'For a drink.' Alex opened the door. 'You need one.'

 

 

 

 


	2. I really tried this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the likes and comments guys! I will be writing some longer chapters once i've got back on top of my uni work but I'm planning on uploading as much as possible.

'So, you wanna talk about it?' Alex, shifted in her seat.

She had taken Maggie to a bar not far from campus, one of her friends work here so it wasn't like she couldn't get cheaper drinks.

The brunette shrugged. 'Just my …now ex, she said some things to me that sort of hit home. Hard.'

'I'm sure she didn't mean them.' Alex offered.

Maggie laughed softly. 'Thanks but um, I think she was right. I am broken, and I don't know if I can love.'

Her new friend frowned at the statement. 'Maggie. Everyone's a little bit broken, that doesn't mean you can't love.

'Thanks Danvers.' Maggie shrugged slightly. 'So, what were you doing on campus this late at night?'

'I live on campus, Sawyer.' Alex laughed. 'I was coming back from my sister's'.'

'You live on campus? I would've thought I'd seen a pretty girl like you around, or do you spend all your time with your head in a book, nerd.' Maggie teased.

Alex rolled her eyes playfully. 'I could say the same for you. I'm just a busy person, and I spend a lot of time with my sister really.'

The brunette nodded, taking a proper look at the girl in front of her as she took a sip of her drink. Damn, she really was beautiful.

But.

She can't. I mean, how can she possibly imagine any sort of relationship with anyone now, she know's she's a little messed up and she doesn't want to drag Alex into this.

If she was even gay! She didn't even know if she was.

'What's on your mind Sawyer?'

Maggie looked down at her glass and then back up. 'You did know that you're like super beautiful, right?'

Alex laughed. 'Sure.'

'Sorry, I just it just came out.' Maggie laughed. 'Just wanted to make sure you knew. You know, after you pointed out the obvious earlier about my hand bleeding; I wanted to return the favour.'

The redhead blushed slightly. ‘Alright Sawyer. So, what do you want to do after college?’

‘I want to be a detective.’ She answered confidently. ‘How about you?’

‘I have a few paths I need to think about…’ Alex shrugged ominously.

Maggie nodded. ‘So, your sister? Is she at college?’

‘She’s in first year.’ Alex nodded. ‘Kara Danvers?’

‘Blonde? Hyper puppy?’

‘That’s the one!’ Alex laughed. ‘How do you know her?’

Maggie giggled. ‘I’ve just started working in the library and she started a conversation with me the other week.’

‘So you’re the new library worker she told me about!’ Alex teased. ‘I mean I’m there often enough so I’m sure you’ll see us again.’

‘Yeah, that’d be good.’ Maggie nodded.

‘You’ve _got_ to be kidding me Maggie!’

Maggie whipped her head round to find a fuming Lauren stood beside their booth. ‘Lauren?’

‘Moved on already huh? I shouldn’t be surprised, should I?’ Lauren laughed bitterly. ‘And to think I wasted any time on you.’

‘Hey!’ Alex jumped in. ‘Not cool.’

‘Listen whoever you are, Maggie’s new challenge or whatever? Don’t bother trying with her, it won’t end well, it never does.’ Lauren smirked smugly. ‘She can’t handle anything meaningful. Can you Maggie?’

Maggie had gone pretty pale in this time. ‘Lauren, please. This isn’t even what it looks like.’

‘Whatever it is, I don’t care anymore.’ She replied. ‘I’m just trying to save anyone else who tries to get near to you.’

‘Listen lady, I really think you should go.’ Alex had stood up now, ready to fight if she had to.

Lauren raised her hands in defeat. ‘Whatever.’

Alex watched her walk away before sitting back down. ‘Maggie?’

‘I have to go.’

‘Maggie, wait.’ Alex told her. ‘She’s wrong, I’m sure she’s so very wrong about you.’

‘She’s not. And I have to go.’ Maggie left the booth and the bar pretty quickly, leaving Alex sitting there alone; defeated and angry at her new friend’s ex.

Maggie sat there back in her apartment, a bottle of whiskey in hand.

 _This is just bullshit._ She thought to herself. _I really tried this time._


	3. You won't know what's hit you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting? Between Alex and Maggie? Who would have thought it...

It had been 3 days since Alex had seen any sign of Maggie, and although she didn’t really know her; she was kind of worried.

‘Come on Alex.’ Kara urged her sister to go into the library with her. ‘I need to get this assignment finished, and who know, maybe Maggie will be working.’

Alex shrugged, having told her sister all about her new acquaintance the same night it all happened. ‘Yeah.’

‘Winn and James grabbed us the window seat right by the science section.’ Kara grinned, knowing it was the best table in the library, with the comfiest chairs too.

They took a seat, quickly greeting their friends, before taking out all their books and notes to actually get some work done.

‘So I have to compile all of the photos I took that day we went to the park, and write an analysis of them and talk about why I did what I did for them to come out like that.’ James explained to them all, showing them the photos he was talking about. ‘I think some of them came out quite well.’

‘I love this one.’ Kara said excitedly, it was of her and Alex, Kara had jumped on her sister’s back, and Alex had her head thrown back in laughter. ‘Could you make me a copy?’

‘Of course.’ He smiled. ‘Alex, do you want one?’

The redhead nodded. ‘Sure, thanks James. I’m sure you’ll get a great grade with these.’

‘ _Yeah, the art books are just on the second shelf over there.’_

Alex stopped abruptly after hearing _her_ voice. She whipped her head round to see Maggie by the library desk, stamping books that had been brought back.

‘Sawyer!’ Alex called.

Maggie awkwardly made her way over to the table.

‘Danvers.’ She said curtly.

‘Um, this is James and Winn…and you’ve already met Kara.’ Alex explained. ‘I haven’t seen you around.’

The brunette shrugged. ‘I’ve been busy.’

Alex nodded.

‘Nice to meet you Maggie.’ James said, Winn smiling beside him.

‘Yeah, you too.’ She replied politely.

Maggie shifted awkwardly on her feet.

‘Can I talk to you for a second?’ Alex asked.

The brunette nodded, and followed Alex slightly away from the table.

‘What’s up Danvers?’

‘Are you okay? I was just hoping that I would have seen you before this.’ Alex shrugged. ‘I was worried.’

Maggie’s face softened at that statement. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. I’m fine I just needed some time after…well, you know.’

‘She’s wrong Maggie.’

‘You don’t know that.’ She shook her head.

Alex shrugged. ‘Sure I do. I just know. And right now it doesn’t matter that you don’t believe it, because I do.’

‘Thank you.’ Maggie replied almost inaudibly.

‘So, um Kara has game nights at hers every week and I was wondering if you wanted to join us tonight, I’d really like that.’

The brunette smiled, tilting her head. Alex had to pretend like it wasn’t the cutest thing she’d ever seen. ‘Sure, I mean, if I’m not intruding? That could be fun.’

‘You won’t be intruding, Kara loves the whole ‘the more is merrier thing.’ Alex laughed. ‘Could I like, get your number so I can text you the details?’

‘Danvers, if you wanted my number you could’ve just asked. You didn’t have to do all this for it.’ Maggie winked, teasing her.

‘Y-yeah well…’ Alex stumbled over her words. ‘If you think this is me trying to woo you, you’ve got another thing coming.’

Maggie raised her eyebrows at the confidence in Alex after she had been stuttering. ‘You think you could do better?’

‘Oh for sure.’ Alex smirked. ‘You won’t know what’s hit you.’

The newfound flirting between the two startled Alex a little, she didn’t know she had it in her. She glanced back at Maggie, realising she should stop. The brunette had just been through a bad break up and was obviously going through some things.

‘So I should get back to work.’ Maggie nodded over to the desk covered in books.

‘Oh right, yeah. Listen I’m glad we’re friends, I’m glad I met you that night.’ Alex said sombrely. ‘I’ll text you the details later.’

The brunette smiled, with a slight furrowed brow. ‘Yeah, me too Danvers. See you later.’

Alex walked back over to her table of friends trying to supress the grin making its way onto her face.

‘So, that conversation went through a lot of emotions huh?’ James smirked. ‘Mainly flirting.’

‘So much flirting Alex oh my god.’ Kara giggled, as her sister blushed. ‘You so like her.’

Alex rolled her eyes, glancing over at Maggie from across the room who looked up and shot her a full dimpled grin. Alex smiled back, before looking down at her books.

‘Wow Alex, I’ve never seen you like this before.’ Winn teased his friend.

‘Shut up you guys.’ She told them, covering her smile with her hand.

 

 


End file.
